Malec
by Alexander694
Summary: Alec is transgender. Max is still alive. Malec engagement.
1. Chapter 1

Alexander POV

Magnus was acting weird. Well weirder. I was getting worried.

I had moved into Magnus' flat two and a half years ago after my parents kicked me out of the institute because they didn't approve of me being a transgender male and gay.

I still have my job as a fireman at the local fire station where my siblings Jace and Isabelle work. Their significant others Simon and Clary work with Magnus. They're lawyers and usually work late hours. That doesn't stop us from trying to have dinner together and we always wait for the other to return home if there's been some sort of emergency.

"Magnus, I think we need to talk." I told him one night while we were having dinner. Magnus looked up at me worried. I knew I shouldn't have started the conversation this way but I couldn't think of any other way.

"Oh... Okay. What about?" He was trying to hide up the fact that he was nervous so I gently took his hand in mine.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad." I guess I said or did something right because Magnus let out the breath he seemed to be holding and I let go of his hand.

"Okay. So let's talk." He said.

"You seem to be off lately. Is there something bothering you, because you know you can tell me anything... right?" I nervously asked.

Magnus POV

Had I been acting off? I had been trying so hard, clearly it wasn't enough. I was going to do this tomorrow at PRIDE but now works too. I walked over to Alexander and held out my hand.

"Dance with me first? Then I'll tell you what's going on?" I asked.

"Magnus," Alexander whined. "You know I can't dance."

"Just this one dance? Please?" Alexander sighed and stood up taking my hand in his. I lead him over to the living room and turn some music on.

As we dance, well, I dance and Alexander stumbled, I can't help but think how lucky I am to have this amazing man in my life. He has been so tough throughout his transition and I was always there for him when his dysphoria was acting up and he'd get depressed. Just like he was always there for me after a hard day of work. I spun him around so his back was turned toward me and when he was turning back around confused I got down on one knee.

Alexander POV

Magnus spun me around and now he was behind me but he didn't spin me back around. Confused, I turned around and he was down on one knee.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I have known you for four years, been dating you for three and have lived with you for the last two and a half years. I'm 22 years old and I've never wanted to marry someone, until you. So Alexander, will you marry me? Will you become my husband?" He opened a little black box and in it was a silver ring with two gems. One was a deep sea blue like my eyes and the other was green with specks of gold like cat eyes. Like Magnus' eyes.

I was about to reply when there was I loud banging on the door.

"ALEXANDREA BRAELYNN LIGHTWOOD!" The person shouted. I knew that voice. It was my father, Robert. How did he find me?! Why is he even here?! I panicked.

"OPEN THE DOOR ALEXANDREA!" Robert shouted. I heard the door open and footsteps in the hallway. Magnus stood up and moved me behind him. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Robert and Maryse, my mother, were standing right there.

Magnus POV

I moved Alexander behind me as Maryse and Robbert entered OUR home. I pushed Alexander over to the couch and gently made him sit down.

"Is there a reason you have decided to come into my home uninvited?" I asked calmly while still facing Alexander. I turned around and they were standing only a few feet from me.

"Yes actually. We have come to take Alexandrea and send her to a nice institute that can hopefully help cure that." Robert said calmly and pointed to Alexander.

"That," I pointed to Alexander, "is my boyfriend, Alexander and he would most definitely be my fiancé right now if it weren't for you two low life sons of-."

"Magnus," Alexander cut me off, "yes I'll marry you and I'll deal with them."

I stood there shocked. Alexander hadn't said a word since I'd asked him to marry me. Now he has said yes to marrying me and that he'll handle his parents. He's never been the one to stand up to them. Not since the night he was kicked out. I watched as he got up and stood beside me.

"Robert and Maryse Lightwood I ask you leave this house immediately." Alexander was so calm it was almost frightening.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT! WE ARE YOUR PARENTS! YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS FATHER AND MARYSE AS MOTHER!" Robert shouted.

"I was 18 when my parents died. Izzy was 16 and Jace was 17. We raised ourselves after we lost our parents. I had to work 2 different jobs and finish school. Jace and Isabelle both got jobs and went to school. That was just to save for up for money and pay the phone bill. If it wasn't for Magnus three of your children would most likely be dead. I'm happy here, with Magnus. I'm finally living the life I've always wanted. I've finally, after 3 years, started my hormones. You abandoned three of your children just because they're gay, bisexual, pansexual, or transgender and I can guarantee you Max will be leaving soon." Alexander stayed calm. He didn't stutter. His voice didn't crack. He didn't even tear up.

-smack-

Maryse slapped Alexander.

"You don't know what you're talking about." It was Maryse who spoke this time, the first time since she arrived.

"Max hates you for what you did to Jace, Isabelle and I. You're never even around the house anymore she's basically living by herself! She's only 13. You two were NEVER MEANT TO BE PARENTS!" Alexander yelled and Alexander never yelled.

"SHE?! MAX IS A BOY! Don't tell me he's messed up in the head too." I've had enough. I've had enough of Robert and Maryse. I pulled Alexander back realizing he had moved in front of me. It's not like I was afraid of what they would do to Alexander. It was more so what Alexander would do to them.

Alexander POV

I felt Magnus move me back but I didn't really care. I wanted them gone. I know I could easily remove them from here but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew I had to make a phone call to first.

"Get them out" I whispered to Magnus. He just smiled evilly and nodded.

I went to the spare room we're almost done setting up for Maxine. Magnus and I have been talking about her moving in here then telling Maryse and Robert this way she has a place to go right away.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I'm lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I'm trying to figure out a way to come out to my siblings as transgender and gay. There was a soft knock on my bedroom door._

 _"Come in Izzy." The door opened and Isabelle walked in, Jace following behind her. Jace closed the door and they both stood there fidgeting._

" _What's wrong?" I asked, concerned._

" _Well…we both have something to tell you. We just don't want you to hate us. We're still us." Jace spoke._

 _I nodded slowly and waited for them to speak. They stayed silent and so I decided I might as well break the silence._

" _Now that you two have mentioned it. I have something I'd like to tell both of you." I took a deep breath. "I'm transgender and gay." I confessed. That wasn't so hard. Right?_

 _Izzy and Jace smiled and hugged me._

" _Thank you for telling and trusting us. Do you have a name you prefer us to call you?" Jace asked trying to get the attention off them._

" _I do. I would like to be called Alexander, Alec for short. Now, what about you two? You said you both had something to tell me?" They looked at each other before Isabelle spoke._

 _"I'm bisexual." She said._

 _"And I'm pansexual." Jonathan admitted._

 _"That's great guys. Thanks so much for telling me." I hugged them both before another thing came to mind._

 _"Oh! One other thing," I stopped hugging them and grabbed my phone. "I actually met someone. Do you remember a few years ago there was that really popular guy, Magnus Bane, he was always in bright clothing and covered in glitter?"_

 _They shook their head no._

 _"Well I ran into him, and I mean literally ran into him, about a couple months ago and we really hit it off. We've been on a few dates so far. I really like him." I showed them a picture of Magnus and I on our first date in a café just out of town._

 _"Wait! That's Magnus?! I always thought his name was Mark." Izzy jumped up from where she was sitting and grabbed my phone._

 _"Yeah, that's him. He's in school to become a lawyer. There's just one thing, I haven't told him I'm trans yet." I stated._

 _"That's great Alec. I'm really proud of you, and you'll get there." Jace smiled for a split second before horror took over._

 _"What is it Jace?" Izzy asked concerned._

 _"What about mom and dad? Should we even tell them?" Jace started to hyperventilate._

 _"Hey, calm down. We'll decide something tomorrow okay? Tomorrow Saturday so we have all day to decide." They both looked at each other than me and nodded._

 _After a few more hours of talking and teasing each other like we always do we decided to call it a night and to meet back in my room at 8 am. They both went to their bedroom and I lay down in bed drifting into a dreamless sleep._

 _In the morning I was woken up by somebody carefully shaking me awake._

 _"Alexander, it's time to get up. We have things to discuss soon." It was Izzy._

 _I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. With a groan I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes heading toward the bathroom to shower._

 _Once showered dressed and actually awake I called Isabelle and Jonathan into my room. They both came in and sat on my bed. I closed the door and sat between the two._

 _"So, any idea what we're going to do? Breakfast is in thirty minutes." We all just looked at the floor._

 _"Maybe we should just tell them. They'd know something is wrong. We're not exactly the best actors." Jace said._

 _"Jace is right. Remember when we snuck out and got drunk. They instantly knew the next morning no matter how many times we said we were fine or we faked a smile." Izzy agreed._

 _"Okay. Let's head downstairs." I got up and open the door to find Maryse there with her fist in the air about to knock._

 _"Oh, Alexandrea. I was about to get you." She looked past me to Izzy and Jace who were still sitting on my bed._

 _"Is everything okay?" She asked._

 _"We have something to tell you and dad. We'll talk at the table." I admitted. There's no turning back now._

 _-smack-_

 _Maryse slapped me across the face._

 _"You know better than to call your father 'dad'." She walked back downstairs and we followed shortly after. Robert was already sitting at the table reading the newspaper, Max was reading a manga, and Maryse was sitting there waiting patiently as if nothing happened._

 _"Good morning Alexandrea, Isabelle, and Jonathan." He greeted. I saw Jace flinched slightly. He was abused by his biological father and the name reminded Jace so much of him. So we came up with a nick name for him. After that we came up with a nick name for all of us._

 _"Good morning father." We all answered in unison._

 _The three of us sat down and we all ate in silence._

 _"Okay. The three of you are being far too quiet. I usually have to tell you to quiet down five times by now. What's going on?" Robert glared at us._

 _"Well, we have something to tell you." Isabelle said slowly._

 _"Well out with it." Robert barked._

 _"I'm bisexual." Isabelle blurted out._

 _"And I'm pansexual." Jace said shortly after._

 _Robert looked towards me with a look of disgust on his face already._

 _"I-I'm transgender and g-gay." I stuttered._

 _"The three of you have until your mother and I return from work to back your bags and get out of my house. You are no longer welcome here." Robert stood up, grabbed his coat, keys, and brief case, and left. Maryse fallowed shortly after. The three of us sat there for at least five minutes before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Maxwell._

 _"Can I be honest with you guys?" He asked._

 _"Of course you can Max." Jace said and moved a chair around the table for him to sit._

 _"After watching you come out to mom and dad, which was super brave of you, I want to tell you something about myself." The three of us nodded and Max took a deep breath._

 _"I'm not Maxwell. I'm Maxine. At least I think I am. I don't know. I'm confused. But I've been going to some therapy, mom and dad know, and they're helping me figure it out. I'm 95% sure I'm transgender." We all sat in silence._

 _"Does this mean I can't call you Max anymore?" Izzy spoke up. Max laughed and shook his head no._

 _"No you still can. Besides Max is a gender-neutral name so I don't really mind it." Max said._

 _The four of us hugged then Izzy, Jace and I went and packed up what we could. I told Max she could talk to us whenever and to keep us updated on what was happening. The three of us left and walked over to a nearby park. Jace got us coffee and Izzy was out looking for some shelter for later tonight. As for me, I was told to sit and watch the bags. This is New York after all. My phone started buzzing. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Magnus. I looked at the ground and answered the phone._

 _"Hey Magnus." I greeted into the phone._

 _ **"Hey darling. I have a quick question for you."**_ _He said._

 _"Okay?..." I hesitated_

 _ **"Why are you currently sitting on a park bench with three different bags?"**_ _He asked. I quickly looked up to find Magnus walking over toward me._

 _"I... I um... I got kicked out. So did Izzy and Jace." I quickly explained._

 _"May I ask why?" Magnus sat down next to me and gently took my hand in his._

 _"It's because we're part of the LGBTQ+ community." I stated._

 _"So I didn't find anything and Jace is still waiting on coffee. They've got a new girl on rush ho-Magnus?" Izzy walked back over to us spotting Magnus._

 _"That would be me biscuit." He replied._

 _"I'm Izzy. Alecs younger sister." Jace walked over to us with coffee. Finally._

 _"And I'm Jace. Alecs younger brother. We've heard so much about you." Magnus blushed a little and shook both their hand._

 _"As have I, although I recall there being a third sibling... a younger brother, Max, I believe." He said confused._

 _"Actually Max came out to us today after we came out. Max is now my little sister. She didn't come out to Maryse and Robert though." I answered his unsaid question._

 _"May I ask what the three of you came out as?" He hesitated._

 _"Bi-bi-bi." Izzy sang. Leave it to Isabelle to use music to describe, answer or question something._

 _"I'm pansexual, I'll be right back." Jace then ran off towards some guy from school. I opened my mouth to speak but Magnus cut me off._

 _"And you came out as gay correct?" He questioned._

 _"You're half right. You're missing one other thing." He looked at me confused._

 _"I am a transgender male." I practically yelled. It felt good to say. Magnus just laughed, said he was proud of me and kissed my forehead. Izzy sat down on the other side of me, Jace soon joined, and we talked all day until Magnus said something._

 _"It's getting late and I should go feed Chairman Meow." Said Magnus. "Why don't you guys come with me?"_

 _We looked at each other and nodded. I thanked Magnus and we went back to his loft._

 _*End of flashback*_

I picked up my phone and dialed Maxs number. She picked up right away.

 **"Is everything okay Alec?"** She asked right away and that's when I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down sobbing.

"No. Maryse and Robert. T-They showed up here tonight saying they were going to be taking me to some institute and they know about you." I explained quickly.

 **"Are they still there? You know what never mind I'm on my way there."** Max hung up before I could say anything.

I walked back out to the living room to find it empty. I looked over at the coffee table and found the little black box. I picked up the box and opened it only to find it empty. I quickly looked around and jumped. Behind me was Magnus with the ring in his hand.

Magnus POV

I walked out from around the corner to find Alexanders back towards me. _Perfect._ I thought. walked up behind him and he jumped when he saw me. He looked the ring I had in my hand.

"I know you technically already said yes but do you think we could try this again?" I whispered/asked. He nodded and I got down on one knee again.

"Will you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, marry me?" He smiled big and nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes." He nswered excitedly. I slid the ring onto his finger and he hugged me tight.

"I love you Alexander." I whispered and hugged him back.

"I love you too Mags." I groaned at the silly yet cute nickname as he just stood there smearking.

I put the music back on and so we danced and laughed until Max showed up. Once we helped Max unpack and feel more confortable we spent the rest of the night in the living room watching all different types of movies until Alexander fell asleep on the couch. I moved him to our bed only to find Max asleep as well so I moved her to her new room. I turned off the TV, cleaned up a little and finally went to bed cuddling up to Alexander.

 **Should I continue the story, leave it a one shot, or its terrible and should just forget it completly? Also don't be afraid to point out any grammar mistakes. I'll also be posting a different version of this one. Most of it will be the same but there will be some new scenes, different peoples pov, and hopefully less grammar mistakes.**


	2. Last one?

Alexander POV

Magnus was acting weird. Well weirder. I was getting worried.

I had moved into Magnus' flat two and a half years ago after my parents kicked me out of the house because they didn't approve of me being a transgender male and gay.

I still have my job as a fireman at the local fire station where my siblings Jace and Isabelle work. Their significant others Simon and Clary work with Magnus. They're lawyers and usually work late hours. That doesn't stop us from trying to have dinner together and we always wait for the other to return home if there's been some sort of emergency.

"Magnus, I think we need to talk." I told him one night while we were having dinner. Magnus looked up at me worried. I knew I shouldn't have started the conversation this way but I couldn't think of any other way.

"Oh... Okay. What about?" He was trying to hide the fact that he was nervous so I gently took his hand in mine.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad." I guess I said or did something right because Magnus let out the breath he seemed to be holding and I let go of his hand.

"Okay. So let's talk." he said.

"You seem to be off lately. Is there something bothering you, because you know you can tell me anything... right?" I nervously asked.

Magnus POV

Had I been acting off? I had been trying so hard, clearly it wasn't enough. I was going to do this tomorrow at PRIDE but now works too. I walked over to Alexander and held out my hand.

"Dance with me first? Then I'll tell you what's going on?" I asked.

"Magnus," Alexander whined. "You know I can't dance."

"Just this one dance? Please?" Alexander sighed and stood up taking my hand in his. I lead him over to the living room and turn some music on.

As we dance, well, I dance and Alexander stumbled, I can't help but think how lucky I am to have this amazing man in my life. He has been so tough throughout his transition and I was always there for him when his dysphoria was acting up and he'd get depressed. Just like he was always there for me after a hard day of work. I spun him around so his back was turned toward me and when he was turning back around confused I got down on one knee.

Alexander POV

Magnus spun me around and now he was behind me but he didn't spin me back around. Confused, I turned around and he was down on one knee.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I have known you for four years, been dating you for three and have lived with you for the last two and a half years. I'm 22 years old and I've never wanted to marry someone, until you. So Alexander, will you marry me? Will you become my husband?" He opened a little black box and in it was a silver ring with two gems. One was a deep sea blue like my eyes and the other was green with specks of gold like cat eyes. Like Magnus' eyes.

I was about to reply when there was a loud banging on the door.

"ALEXANDREA BRAELYNN LIGHTWOOD!" The person shouted. I knew that voice. It was my father, Robert. How did he find me?! Why is he even here?! I panicked.

"OPEN THE DOOR ALEXANDREA!" Robert shouted. I heard the door open and footsteps in the hallway. Magnus stood up and moved me behind him. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Robert and Maryse, my mother, were standing right there.

Magnus POV

I moved Alexander behind me as Maryse and Robert entered OUR home. I pushed Alexander over to the couch and gently made him sit down.

"Is there a reason you have decided to come into my home uninvited?" I asked calmly while still facing Alexander. I turned around and they were standing only a few feet from me.

"Yes actually. We have come to take Alexandrea and send her to a nice institute that can hopefully help cure that." Robert said calmly and pointed to Alexander.

" **That** ," I pointed to Alexander, "is **my** **boyfriend** , **Alexander** and he would most definitely be my fiancé right now if it weren't for you two low life, homophobic, transphobic sons of-."

"Magnus," Alexander cut me off, "yes I'll marry you and I'll deal with them."

I stood there shocked. Alexander hadn't said a word since I'd asked him to marry me. Now he has said yes to marrying me and that he'll handle his parents. He's never been the one to stand up to them. Not since the night he was kicked out. I watched as he got up and stood beside me.

"Robert and Maryse Lightwood I ask you leave this house immediately." Alexander was so calm it was almost frightening.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT! WE ARE YOUR PARENTS! YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS FATHER AND MARYSE AS MOTHER!" Robert shouted.

"I was 18 when my parents died. Izzy was 16 and Jace was 17. We raised ourselves after we lost our parents. I had to work 2 different jobs and finish school. Jace and Isabelle both got jobs and went to school. That was just to save for up for money and pay the phone bill. If it wasn't for Magnus three of your children would most likely be dead and it would have been all your fault. I'm happy here, with Magnus. I'm finally living the life I've always wanted. I've finally, after 3 years, started my hormones. You abandoned three of your children just because they're gay, bisexual, pansexual, or transgender and I can guarantee you Max will be leaving soon." Alexander sneered. He didn't stutter. His voice didn't crack. He didn't even tear up.

-smack-

Maryse slapped Alexander.

"You don't know what you're talking about." It was Maryse who spoke quietly. The first time since she's arrived.

"Max hates you for what you did to Jace, Isabelle and I. You're never even around the house anymore she's basically living by herself! She's only 13. You two were NEVER MEANT TO BE PARENTS!" Alexander yelled and Alexander never yelled. He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said.

"SHE?! MAX IS A BOY! Don't tell me he's messed up in the head too." I've had enough. I've had enough of Robert and Maryse. I pulled Alexander back realizing he had moved in front of me. It's not like I was afraid of what they would do to Alexander. It was more so what Alexander would do to them.

Alexander POV

I felt Magnus move me back but I didn't really care. I wanted them gone. I know I could easily remove them myself but I had l a phone call to make first.

"Get them out" I whispered to Magnus. He just smiled evilly and nodded.

I went to the spare room we're almost done setting up for Maxine. Magnus and I have been talking about her moving in here then telling Maryse and Robert this way she has a place to go right away.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I'm lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I'm trying to figure out a way to come out to my siblings as transgender and gay. There was a soft knock on my bedroom door._

 _"Come in Izzy." The door opened and Isabelle walked in, Jace following behind her. Jace closed the door and they both stood there fidgeting._

" _What's wrong?" I asked, concerned._

" _Well…we both have something to tell you. We just don't want you to hate us. We're still us." Jace spoke._

 _I nodded slowly and waited for them to speak. They stayed silent and so I decided I might as well break the silence._

" _Now that you two have mentioned it. I have something I'd like to tell both of you." I took a deep breath. "I'm transgender and gay." I confessed. That wasn't so hard. Right?_

 _Izzy and Jace smiled and hugged me._

" _Thank you for telling and trusting us. Do you have a name you prefer us to call you?" Jace asked trying to get the attention off them._

" _I do. I would like to be called Alexander, Alec for short. Now, what about you two? You said you both had something to tell me?" They looked at each other before Isabelle spoke._

 _"I'm bisexual." She said._

 _"And I'm pansexual." Jonathan admitted._

 _"That's great guys. Thanks so much for telling me." I hugged them both before another thing came to mind._

 _"Oh! One other thing," I stopped hugging them and grabbed my phone. "I actually met someone. Do you remember a few years ago there was that really popular guy, Magnus Bane, he was always in bright clothing and covered in glitter?"_

 _They shook their head no._

 _"Well I ran into him, and I mean literally ran into him, about a couple months ago and we really hit it off. We've been on a few dates so far. I really like him." I showed them a picture of Magnus and I on our first date in a café just out of town._

 _"Wait! That's Magnus?! I always thought his name was Mark." Izzy jumped up from where she was sitting and grabbed my phone._

 _"Yeah, that's him. He's in school to become a lawyer. There's just one thing, I haven't told him I'm trans yet." I stated._

 _"That's great Alec. I'm really proud of you, and you'll get there." Jace smiled for a split second before horror took over._

 _"What is it Jace?" Izzy asked concerned._

 _"What about mom and dad? Should we even tell them?" Jace started to hyperventilate._

 _"Hey, calm down. We'll decide something tomorrow okay? Tomorrow Saturday so we have all day to decide." They both looked at each other than me and nodded._

 _After a few more hours of talking and teasing each other like we always do we decided to call it a night and to meet back in my room at 8 am. They both went to their bedroom and I lay down in bed drifting into a dreamless sleep._

 _In the morning I was woken up by somebody carefully shaking me awake._

 _"Alexander, it's time to get up. We have things to discuss soon." It was Izzy._

 _I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. With a groan I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes heading toward the bathroom to shower._

 _Once showered dressed and actually awake I called Isabelle and Jonathan into my room. They both came in and sat on my bed. I closed the door and sat between the two._

 _"So, any idea what we're going to do? Breakfast is in thirty minutes." We all just looked at the floor._

 _"Maybe we should just tell them. They'd know something is wrong. We're not exactly the best actors." Jace said._

 _"Jace is right. Remember when we snuck out and got drunk. They instantly knew the next morning no matter how many times we said we were fine or we faked a smile." Izzy agreed._

 _"Okay. Let's head downstairs." I got up and open the door to find Maryse there with her fist in the air about to knock._

 _"Oh, Alexandrea. I was about to get you." She looked past me to Izzy and Jace who were still sitting on my bed._

 _"Is everything okay?" She asked._

 _"We have something to tell you and dad. We'll talk at the table." I admitted. There's no turning back now._

 _-smack-_

 _Maryse slapped me across the face._

 _"You know better than to call your father 'dad'." She walked back downstairs and we followed shortly after. Robert was already sitting at the table reading the newspaper, Max was reading a manga, and Maryse was sitting there waiting patiently as if nothing happened._

 _"Good morning Alexandrea, Isabelle, and Jonathan." He greeted. I saw Jace flinched slightly. He was abused by his biological father and the name reminded Jace so much of him. So we came up with a nick name for him. After that we came up with a nick name for all of us._

 _"Good morning father." We all answered in unison._

 _The three of us sat down and we all ate in silence. About ten minutes passed before Robert spoke._

 _"Okay. The three of you are being far too quiet. I usually have to tell you to quiet down five time by now. What's going on?" Robert glared at us._

 _"Well, we have some to tell you." Isabelle said slowly._

 _"Well out with it." Robert barked._

 _Robert POV_

 _"Well out with it." I barked._

 _"I'm bisexual." Isabelle blurted out._

 _"And I'm pansexual." Jace said shortly after._

 _I looked towards Alexandrea with a look of disgust and disappointment on my face already._

 _"I-I'm transgender and g-gay." She stuttered._

 _There was a long silence before..._

 _"Get. Out. Of. My. House." I said._

 _"WHAT?!" Maryse, Max, Isabelle, Jace, and Alexander all yelled._

 _"The three of you have until your mother and I return from work to pack your bags and get out of my house. You are no longer welcome here nor are you apart of this family or ever will be again." I stood up, grabbed my coat, keys, and briefcase, and left. Maryse followed me shortly after. We got in the car and I drove us to the office._

 _Max POV_

 _They sat there for at least five minutes before I got up and wrapped my arms around my closest sibling which happened to be Alec. If I could still call her-him that. He looked at me and if they can come out to them then I could at least come out to my siblings. Right? They'd understand._

 _"I have three questions," I said. "What's your new name Alec? Can I still call you Alec? Can I be honest with you guy?"_

 _"of course you can be honest with us Max," Jace said as he got up and moved my chair to beside Alecs._

 _"My name is now Alexander, not legally yet though sadly and yes you can still call me Alec." Alec answered._

 _"Okay! Well, I'm not Maxwell. I'm Maxine. At least I think I am. I don't know for sure yet. But those therapy sessions I've been going to are no longer for the accident. They haven't been for a while. It's to help me figure out if I'm transgender. I'm ninety-five percent sure I am though." We all sat in silence._

 _"Does this mean I can't call you Max anymore?" Izzy spoke up. I laughed and shook my head in the negative._

 _"No, you still can. Max is a gender-neutral name so I'm okay with it." I said._

 _Alexanders POV_

 _The four of us hugged and then Izzy, Jace and I went and packed up what we could. I told Max she could talk to us whenever and to keep us updated on what was happening at the house with Maryse and Robert._

 _The three of us left and walked over to a nearby park. Jace got us coffee and Izzy was out looking for some shelter for later tonight. As for me, I was told to sit and watch the bags. This is New York after all. My phone started buzzing. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Magnus. I looked at the ground and answered the phone._

 _"Hey Magnus." I greeted into the phone._

 _ **"Hey darling. I have a quick question for you."**_ _He said._

 _"Okay?..." I hesitated_

 _ **"Why are you currently sitting on a park bench with three different bags?"**_ _He asked. I quickly looked up to find Magnus walking over toward me._

 _"I... I um... I got kicked out. So did Izzy and Jace." I quickly explained._

 _"May I ask why?" Magnus sat down next to me and gently took my hand in his._

 _"It's because we're part of the LGBT+ community." I stated._

 _Isabelles POV_

 _I was walking for an hour and finally decided to give up when I was walking around the fifth block and I noticed the small red head girl, Clary. I walked over to the girl I've had a crush on for the past year._ Maybe I'll have the courage to ask her out. _I thought._

 _"Hey Clary." I said lamely._ Come on. You're better than this.

 _"Hi Isabelle. What are you doing here?" She asked so kindly._

 _"Oh, just out for a walk."_ LAME! Shut up! _I argued with myself._

 _"Cool. I'll um... I'll see you around I guess." Clary then started to walk away._

 _"Wait!" I called out, "do you um...would you like to go out with me? Dinner and a movie maybe?" I asked quickly._ That's it, you've messed it up. There goes your friendship.

 _"Yeah actually. I'd really like that." Clary blushed as she gave me her number, writing it on my arm._

 _"Call me." She said and walked away._

 _As I was walking back to where Jace and I left Alec at the park I passed the cafe Jace was in and noticed him still waiting for our drinks. The girl working was obviously new._

 _"So, I didn't find anything and Jace is still waiting on coffee. They've got some new girl working rush ho-Magnus?" I cut myself off as I noticed the guy in the picture Alec showed us was sitting beside him._

 _Magnus POV_

 _"That would be me biscuit." I replied._

 _"I'm Isabelle. Alecs younger sister. But you can call me Izzy." She stated and gave me a look that said 'if-you-hurt-him-you're-dead'._

 _"And I'm Jace." Said golden boy said appearing suddenly. "Alecs younger brother. We've heard so much about you." I blushed a little and shook both their hands after Jace but down the coffee._

 _"As have I, although I recall there being a third sibling... a younger brother, Max, I believe." I said confused._

 _"Actually Max came out to us as trans today after we came out. Max is now my little sister. She didn't come out to Maryse and Robert though." Alexander said answering my unsaid question as to why Max wasn't there too._

 _"May I ask what the three of you came out as?" I is very uncommon for me._

 _"Bi-bi-bi." Izzy sang. Which didn't seem to surprise me. From what I've heard about her it seems like an Isabelle thing._

 _"I'm pansexual and I'll be right back." Jace then ran off towards some guy probably from school. Alexander opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off pretty sure I already knew the answer._

 _"And you came out as gay correct?" I questioned._

 _"You're half right. You're missing one other thing." I looked at him confused._

 _"I am a transgender male." He said slightly loudly. I just laughed, and kissed his forehead._

 _"I'm proud if you darling." I praised him._

 _Jaces POV_

 _I ran over to this guy I've been crushing on, hard, leaving Izzy, Alec, and Magnus at the park._

 _"Simon!" I yelled to get his attention. Simon stopped and turned around when I called out to him._

 _"Hey. Jace, right?" Hey asked looking slightly confused._

 _"Yeah. I'm Isabelles older brother, the adopted one. But that's not important though. I'll make this quick as i'm probably wasting your ti-and I'm rambling."_ Get it together Jonathan! _"Would you like to go to dinner sometime?" I finally asked._

 _"You mean like...as friends...or a date?" Simon asked slowly and unsure._

 _"Well...I'd really like it as a date. You can always say no."_ Wow. I'm a complete moron.

 _"Took you long enough." Simon chuckled. I looked at him in confusion._

 _"Took long enough?" I questioned._

 _"Jace, I've known for a while now that you have_ _a crush on me. You don't hide it as well as you think." Simon smirked. "Dinner huh? Sounds good to me. As long as I'm with you. How about next weekend Saturday?"_

 _"Uh...Yeah. Next weekend. Sounds good. I'll text you what time." I started to walk away when he called out._

 _"You kinda need my number to do that don't you?" He reminded me but I already have it thanks to Clary._

 _"Don't worry. I have my ways." I told him and jogged back to the park siting down beside Alec._

 _Magnus POV_

 _Izzy sat down on the other side of me, Jace soon joined, and we talked all day until I finally said something about the time._

 _"It's getting late and I should go feed Chairman Meow." I stated then asked. "Why don't you guys come with me? There's plenty of room at my loft."_

 _They looked at each other and nodded. Alexander thanked me and we all went back to my loft._

 _*End of flashback*_

 _Alexander POV_

I picked up my phone and dialed Maxs number. She picked up right away.

 **"Is everything okay Alec?"** She asked right away and that's when I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down sobbing.

"No. Maryse and Robert. T-They showed up here tonight saying t-they were going to be taking me to s-some institute and they k-know about y-you." I explained quickly.

 **"Are they still there? You know what never mind I'm on my way there."** Max hung up before I could say anything.

I lay out some clothes for Max to change into on the bed. Magnus and I had took Max shopping a few times for clothes that were more her and make her at least a bit more comfortable.

I walked back out to the living room to find it empty. I looked over at the coffee table and found the little black box. I picked up the box and opened it only to find it empty. I quickly looked around and jumped. Behind me was Magnus with the ring in his hand.

Magnus POV

I walked out from around the corner to find Alexanders back towards me. _Perfect._ I thought. I walked up behind him and he jumped when he saw me. He looked the ring I had in my hand.

"I know you technically already said yes but do you think we could try this again?" I whispered/asked. He nodded and I got down on one knee again.

"Will you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, marry me?" He smiled big and nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes." He answered excitedly. I slid the ring onto his finger and he hugged me tight.

"I love you Alexander." I whispered and hugged him back.

"I love you too Mags." I groaned at the silly yet cute nickname as he just stood there smirking.

I put the music back on and so we danced and laughed until Max showed up.

Max POV

As I was walking to the loft I saw Roberts car drive by with him and Maryse in it. So what did I do? I put up my hood, flipped them off and ran the rest of the short distance to the loft with my duffel bag tight in my hand.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door hearing the music and not wanting to walk in on anything.

Magnus opened the door and allowed me in.

"Hey guys. Everything okay?" I asked carefully.

"Everything's perfect." Alec smiled down at me and lead me to the spare bedroom that was now my room.

"We'll go back tomorrow with my truck and get the rest of your stuff okay?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. They leave tomorrow 7am and think I'm over at the neighbors right now. Not that they'd care." I told him.

"Well you live here now and don't have to worry about them ever again. Now into the living room for whatever movies you want to watch." Magnus said from the doorway. I hugged him and ran to the living room choosing a horror movie first.

Magnus and Alec walked into the living hand-in-hand and lay on the couch seeing has to how I was already laying on the floor.

Magnus POV

I sat on the couch and pulled Alexander down and ended up laying down. Not that I'm complaining. Hours later and Alexander had fallen asleep. I carefully put him in bed and went to the living to find Maxine asleep as well. I put her to bed as well, turned off the TV, and cleaned up a little before finally climbing into bed and cuddling up to Alexander.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He mumbled.

 **Okay, last chance to give me some ideas of where this is to go if you want me to continue it. I would like to continue it but idk. I think I just need some new ideas.**


End file.
